<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elysia by cold_flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793156">Elysia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame'>cold_flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undeniable [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Healing, survivor's guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elicia Hughes &amp; Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes &amp; Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undeniable [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elysia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elysia.</p><p>Hughes' daughter.</p><p>Hughes had always talked about her, shoving pictures of her and Gracia into his face. It had irritated the hell out of him the way he gushed over how cute she was. Roy had considered her adorable, but he would never let Hughes get the pleasure of hearing that from him.</p><p>"<em>My little Elysia is going to be three!"</em></p><p>Roy had been angry with Hughes for calling on a military line just to brag about his daughter. The truth was, he wasn't angry at Hughes. He was angry at the fact that Hughes, who had been like his brother, moved on with his life and started a family without him. Roy was still in the same place he was during Ishbal. Working under a corrupt government to satisfy his own selfish ambitions. That was what had set him apart from Hughes from the very beginning. Hughes always cared more about others and helping people than he ever did for his ambition.</p><p>He was angry at himself for clinging to the past. He had taken all this pent-up anger on Hughes' daughter. Just the thought of the little girl put a scowl on his face. Because of her, him and Hughes had drifted apart. He, himself, had never had the patience or the time to settle down and have a family, although Hughes had constantly suggested it.</p><p>"<em>Get yourself a wife!"</em></p><p>Hughes had always joked about that. What he didn't know was that Roy was terrified. He was afraid of finding a wife and having a child and tainting them with his guilt.</p><p>He didn't want his family to look at him with looks of disappointment and disdain as they saw his bloodstained hands.</p><p>He didn't want them to hear the screams that rang in his dreams every night.</p><p>He never wanted them to see the lifeless eyes that frequently ran through his head like a slideshow.</p><p>He was a sinner, and sinners didn't deserve such happiness.</p><p>Hughes had found happiness and it had gotten stolen from him. He didn't get to watch his darling daughter grow up and help his lovely wife raise her up to be a respectable young woman.</p><p>No, his happiness was short-lived..</p><p>God truly was unforgiving to people like them. But, even knowing this, Roy still couldn't stop himself from becoming attached to others.</p><p>Other sinners like him.</p><p>People that he couldn't poison because they already had too many scars to count.</p><p>But, ever since Hughes' death, Roy had become more interested in his little girl. He didn't want to go near her, but she intrigued him.</p><p>He wanted to resent her, but being around her made him feel as if his sins were being cleansed, as if his mind was being wiped. He suddenly understood how Hughes had moved past Ishbal.</p><p>It was because of this girl.</p><p>Roy began to spend more and more time with the girl. In a way, he sort of took Hughes' job and watched her grow up.</p><p>After a long time, his smile was finally able to reach his eyes.</p><p>Even though he didn't deserve to, he laughed around the little girl.</p><p>Even though she knew his nature, she still accepted him as her adoptive father and gave him the title "Uncle Roy". In return, he began to love her like a daughter.</p><p>That saying "opposites attract" started to make sense. Sometime's the one's who differ from you the most are the ones who are able to get you to open your heart again.</p><p>For once, he was able to slowly move on.</p><p>For once, he was able to look to the future instead of clinging to his past.</p><p>For once, he was able to start sleeping soundly.</p><p>For once, he didn't have to worry about the infection spreading…because she was the opposite of him, and always would be.</p><p>She was pure, innocent, and untouched. A saint.</p><p>Hughes' daughter.</p><p>Elysia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>